Episode 2424
Mikey Episode Number: 2424 Date: Thursday, February 25, 1994 Sponsors: C, I, 6 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|African quilt pattern |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of Anything Muppets are afraid of a group of nearby monsters, who don’t believe they’re scary at all. A brave little girl confronts them to see how nice they really are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand C / c |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Olivia, and Bob sing "Hello! Hello! Hello!" to the viewers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy likes going to school |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Amy & Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Five tail feathers are subtracted from a peacock |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bass player counts to 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The American Revolution: The Declaration of Independence Thomas Jefferson (Don Music) has trouble getting a replacement quill to finish the Declaration when Mr. Grover misinterprets what he needs, bringing a drill, and a chicken named Phil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-Yo Elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Susan and some kids how to do "The Snuffle Shuffle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria reads "The Boy Who Cried Monster." A terrible, cookie-stealing monster helps to teach a mischievous Anything Muppet boy an important lesson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop has a tummy ache from eating way too many cookies (approx. 15). So, Barney, Kathy, Derek, Min, and Shawn sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" to cheer her up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly tries to speed up his growth by eating vegetables and exercising, but Smokey Robinson explains that "It Takes Time" to grow up big and strong. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HOT DOG |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: One head is listening to some funky music on some headphones. The other head wakes up and asks to listen to the music, but the first head doesn't want to stop listening. They fight over the headphones, which get longer as they struggle. After seeing this, they both shout share, each head takes a speaker, and walk off-screen while the music becomes completely audible to the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Bob holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide